SRD talk:System Reference Document
Protection I think we may want to consider leaving the SRD (and Unearthed Arcana) unprotected. As long as we do something to watch all the pages under the SRD namespace, we can revert vandalism, but allow users to freely correct stuff. Maybe. --Aarnott 15:23, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree. Surgo 17:01, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::On a similar note, what would the community think of adding photos to various SRD materials? Obviously pictures would not belong to the SRD, and yet I have lots of things sitting around that don't really fit much homebrew stuff, or I'd rather they be associated with good homebrew stuff, which was a bit few and far between on the other wiki. Anyway, I'm thinking the answer would be no due to legal whatevers, but if is should be different, I'd be interesting in knowing. We could also have people (say the rating committee/open it up to anyone) vote on a picture's quality/fit before it gets assigned to an article, maybe? -- Jota 04:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Credit Where Credit Is Due Just another thought, given that Dmilewski transcribed most of (if not all of) the original SRD and MSRD, perhaps he should be given a little bit of credit (since we pretty much yoinked it from the old wiki--right?) here? I don't know if I've got all the facts straight, but it doesn't seem unreasonable. Maybe just a quick note or something? -- Jota 02:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds fine to me. While we don't have to do it, it's certainly a nice thing to do. Surgo 02:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Link Craziness A lot of the internal links within the SRD look like they were done by a bot, badly. For instance, from Mephit: Mephits are minor creatures from the elemental planes. All mephits appear as small, winged creatures with more or less humanoid features. While they are often described as impish, their elemental origins are apparent at first glance. --IGTN 04:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :That's because they were done by a bot. Surgo 03:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I know d20 SRD has pictures of all the monsters, from the monster manual. Are those considered SRD? Can we put those on our SRD pages? The SRD pages are rather plain, and when such nice pictures exist it'd be a shame to not use them (unless we can't use them, legally, of course). --The Badger 23:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :The pictures on there are not hosted by d20srd -- instead, they link to the WotC picture gallery. Those pictures are not part of the SRD, and uploading them here would probably be illegal. Surgo 03:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Is there any way to have pics hosted elsewhere to show on here? --Ghostwheel 04:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) What tea Eff? Maybe I'm blind and my browser is somehow failing to find it on the page, despite my searching(including the find function), but it seems there is no reference to Unearthed Arcana on this page. I could have swore that was part of the SRD, or at the very least open game content. And yet no links on this page, nor the main page nor the quick-links which now include Cannon Material. Have I made some massive mistake in my searching on these pages, or do we actually have to use the search function to find UA material? If so, PLEASE tell me. I'm slightly upset about it, and I can't figure out why is not here(or where it is actually linked). :It is part of the SRD, but was originally treated as it's own thing here and so it's not in the SRD namespace. It currently lives in 3.5e Open Game Content, and here's a direct link. It's supposed to get moved into the SRD following the wiki mergers, it just hasn't happened yet. - TarkisFlux 00:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I feel silly now. Thanks for the info.--YX33A 02:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC)